Legacy of Demon Hoof
by Yoshiyuki
Summary: Enter an adventure that starts in the bedtime story for Spike that leads all the ponies to find the truth in the story.
1. Prologue: A really SCARY story

Prologue

Long ago in history after the times of Nightmare Moon and her sealing; a Pegasus rose up as her knight. Slick gray coat and eyes of fire she was called Demon Hoof. This demon stood against Celestia and drove the land into madness with her brood "Nightmare's Fancy".

They paraded in the streets and ransacked houses looking for victims for her cause. Nowhere was safe from the brood. Pony's fled and Unicorns found their hearts faltering in terror.

The demon brood gathered up as many ponies, unicorns and Pegasi as they could in the midst of their camp. Their base was a deserted Pegasus raising camp that had been claimed by the mare for her own uses. Once gathered she called a meeting in the middle of the camp to speak with the residents of Equestria.

Demon Hoof marched in front of them her cutie mark a hoof with golden fire stood out against her charcoal colored coat. With a malice filled smile she raised her voice and lifted her muzzle towards the mare on the moon, "Join us! March in the name of Princess Luna! Pray to her for strength it will be granted! We will rule and return our dear moon to her rightful position."

"Stop it, Twilight Sparkle! You're scaring me," Cried Spike a violet baby dragon that was shaking in terror. The scenes of demon hoof vanished coming into view of Spike under plaid quilts in bed with twilight sparkle-a model of academics- reading him a story to lull him to sleep.

Twilight was a soft mauve colored unicorn with pink streaked amethyst hair and languishing eyelids. In which she retorted with a roll of her eyes, "I haven't even finished the story, Spike; it's your own fault for asking me to read you a **scary** bed time story."

"We can stop here but you'll never find out if Demon Hoof was defeated." She teased with a smirk. Twilight Sparkle began to close the book on the pedestal in the room they shared inside the book tree. Spike quickly reached for the outstretched hoof, "Please finish! Demon Hoof has to be defeated!"

Twilight sparkle cleared her throat and began again.

The scene resuming coming back to a decrepit pit filled with the equestrian residents surrounded by "Nightmare's Fancy". Nothing could be done as the sky filled with foreboding clouds. The ponies quaked in fear at the demand of betrayal to their daylight Princess. The herd of dark Pegasus nipped at their hocks and windgall circling around them with increasing velocity. It was a dizzying feat that trapped the horses into almost giving in. As the older ponies began to give in one of the youngest ponies who was still a filly cried out, "Who are you to force us to do what you want!" Young Silver Harmony had had enough. She stomped her hooves angrily, "Celestia will save us! She would never let us perish!" Young Harmony tackled one of the brood causing the others to turn on her. In fluid grace she was head butted by the second in command, "Rose Water". This Pegasus was dark umber brown with straw colored hair. Her cutie mark was covered by a black saddle blanket. None the less she kept at it despite the thrashing. It became more than the other horses could take as tears began to sparkle in their eyes. Silver Harmony's mother stood over her protecting her from further harm. "Call out to Celestia! We need her help!"

The other horses nodded tearfully and raised their voices to the heavens, "Where are you, Celestia! We need you! Save us!"

The sky ripped apart in rays of light from Princess Celestia's powers. She descended gracefully on wings of purity. Her arrival into the demon's haven brought voice back to the horses of Equestria. Eyes moist with tears they shook with joy at the sight of their savior.

Demon Hoof stepped back in her presence and shivered from the raw power emanating from Celestia. "Be gone Celestia, your treatment of Luna was unjust! I demand her to be freed from her prison!"

The Princess looked sorrowful in the light of the dawn, "Unfortunately, it's best this way so Equestria never has to feel the fear of darkness and wars that would eventually take the sunrise from them. You care for the princess that is true; the only solace I can provide you is that she feels no pain as the "mare on the moon". You must understand that she is not Princess Luna when she is consumed by the hatred of Nightmare Moon so all she would do is scorn your loyalty for a puppet and minions to throw away at her choosing."

The nightmare brood became skittish in learning the truth about Nightmare Moon but their leader stood strong, "I will save her unlike you! You never cared about her! You pushed her away for those to frolic in the daytime. She was never appreciated like you."

Celestia took the hit and lowered her head as a tear slid down her ivory colored cheek, "You're truly a mother aren't you Moonfire? You care for a demented camp of pegasi and even love my sister as a mother would. Yet, you fail to see what's done is done."Suddenly a belt of rainbow circled around Celestia's horn preparing ancient incantations to help her cast a spell. Celestia raised her head high with a new determination in her eyes. "All of you who hold magic in their hearts believe with me. We must rid Moonfire of the spell she's under."

Demon Hoof reared on her back legs the fiery aura dancing around her form. No one called her by her birth name, ever. Her brood had never seen the cursed fire of demon hoof. It lashed like lava with an evil hiss striking Celestia's hide leaving behind pink welts and singed fur. Many of the shaking Pegasus stepped back until they were in line with the kidnapped ponies.

The Princess shook in pain her spindly legs almost giving in but she held her ground as they all focused together on completing the spell. It jerked and expanded until the rainbow ribbon ripped in half spraying forth energizing light.

"Hey! This book is missing pages, who would do such a thing?" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed.

The last page left in the book was Celestia on a bed of clouds circled by a rainbow. It was a beautiful painting catching celestia's features and in the background was the mare in the moon.

"Aww…now I'll never know if Demon Hoof was defeated", Spike lamented.

"It's time to go to bed, Spike. It's unfortunate that this book is missing pages but we must sleep we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."Twilight Sparkle spoke with her usual finality.


	2. Chapter One: CRASH!

Chapter One

"Now why would I want to do that, Pinkie Pie?" Twilight Sparkle said rearing back with Pinkie Pie in her face. Pinkie Pie's blue eyes were midnight in the shadow of Twilights face and it made her look magenta. Overall Pinkie Pie was a light fuchsia pony with notoriety for being overly energetic and quixotic. Her cutie mark was party balloons in different colors.

"You mean you don't want to go?" Pinkie pie's eyes glistened with tears.

"Pinkie Pie, I can just read the book. Plays are only books being performed by ponies." Twilight Sparkle spoke being dense to the invitation.

"B-but Ponyville is having a special event and we should go together!" Pinkie Pie squealed in delight at the prospect until she launched herself head over heels from tripping on her own hooves. Twilight sparkle winced looking away, "I'm not really sure I can go. I promised Spike we would go to the book bazaar to see if they had another copy of this book 'Evil Ponies in History'. Why don't you ask Apple Jack or Rarity?" Twilight pointed a nose to the satchel tied around her neck.

Pinkie Pie giggled mischievously still on her back side from taking the roll, "Silly, Rarity is IN the play and Apple Jack is going. We were all waiting on you." Twilight Sparkle looked to her backside where a baby dragon was napping and nudged his tail with her muzzle, "Spike, oh Spike." The violet dragon rolled over, "What is it twili-"he cut off yawning. "Spike I've been invited to go to a play with Pinkie Pie do you think we can put off demon hoof till tomorrow night?" Spike rubbed one scaly eyelid, "Aw, I suppose…" Twilight Sparkle turned back to Pinkie Pie who was suddenly gone. "How unusual", was all Twilight Sparkle had to say.

Walking into downtown Ponyville proved to be difficult. At every turn there were posters being posted to walls and sign boards not to mention the raining leaves in their respective colors. So the gutters were littered with leaves that crinkled when stepped on and the day was warm for it being mid-october. Even the clean cut homes and places of businesses decorated normally in patterns white washing and wood ornamentation were displaying the fanfare. The smell of apple cinnamon and pumpkin pies was in the air it made her tummy rumble with delightful smells. Twilight walked in a daze down the street towards the book bazaar. She was looking everywhere at the hues of vermillion, gold and black trimmed revelry until –CRASH! Looking down at her was an ashen colored unicorn wearing a red scarf and what appeared to be battle armor. "My lady!" he exclaimed as he helped her up. He looked at her concerned through neon green eyes. "Uh-uh, I'm sorry too…" Twilight sparkle spoke entranced by his unique appearance. "I am Silver Flash milady; Knight in the service of her Majesty Celestia and the royal court, Chevalier of the covenant of Silver Harmony and foremost an actor in today's show. I apologize for my carelessness let me help you in any way I can." Silver Flash in his denseness of trying to be civil to Twilight Sparkle had overlooked Spike who didn't look pleased for being flattened by the purple unicorn as he napped. Spike stood up and marched in irate manner towards the gray unicorn, "Mister! What's wrong with you! Twilight doesn't need your help! Go Away!" Spike was too angry to think coherently that Silver Flash had not realized the tiny dragon had been on Twilight Sparkles back side. "Stop this, Spike!" Twilight Sparkle cried out surprised at the dragon's reaction.

A quick duck behind Spike and before he realized it a Macintosh apple was shoved into his mouth. "You should know better, sugar; than to be so openly rude." The trickster was revealed to be none other than Apple Jack. Through Main Street was marching the apple tribe including Apple Bloom and Big Macintosh. Each carrying bundles including apples, pies and assorted treats; Apple Jack was loaded with bushels of apples. "Um Apple Jack can you explain to me why you have all those apples?"

"Allow me Miss; your friend is bringing in apples for the fall celebration that happens every year. This year the play also falls upon the cusp of the celebration." Silver Flash stepped away from Twilight Sparkle and towards Apple Jack. "Greet-"he was cut off short by a radiant pony that shined like diamonds; in fact they were her cutie mark. "Lady Rarity!" he was at her side quickly offering nuzzling to her hoof. "What's going on here? Silver Flash is that necessary?"

Silver Flash coughed and returned to his upright position, "I am sorry milady. I merely hold great respect for you." Rarity smiled pleasantly for her there was never bad attention.

Twilight nipped spike up tossing him onto her back apple still in mouth as was the tongue in cheek among the group. The tension seemed relieve but Spike was glowering at Silver Flash. Silver Flash bowed out of the group to follow after Twilight Sparkle who was crossing the street to the book bazaar.

"Look I know you mean well. I don't need an escort, ok?" Twilight sparkle spoke with her back to him. SilverFlash walked up beside her, "My dear Dulcinea how could you think I would abandon my lady? For you I would die at the leaves of the blubber daisy of EverFree woods." Twilight rolled her eyes, "Everyone knows the blubber daisy cries tears that make good eye drops. They don't even have thorns."

Twilight crossed the threshold into the book store. The smell of book print wafted into her nose. It was a pleasurable smell that reminded her of home. SilverFlash as she found out was stuck to her hoof and Spike was still unhappy about the incident. "My lovely unicorn the mate of my soul with such lovely face that it detests to your simple natural beauty. Why must you be so cruel"? Twilight turned on her heels with blush in her cheeks, "Look Flash or whatever your name is! I don't want to be your "Dulcinea"! I am Twilight Sparkle! I don't need you all we came for was a book so get lost!"

A voice spoke from behind Twilight, "Forgive him, corn iz all he haz in his brain." Twilight turned to see Zecora standing behind her. "Z-zecora I'm sorry you had to see that." Twilight stammered.

"His iz a sad case dun be sorry. He believes equestria is an old horse story of hero saving princesses but he knowz not the truth of his burden on ozzers. I continue to look for a cure for his…malazdy." Zecora spoke with her culture born accent of Africa and a frown with creases that spoke of days spent trying to find a cure for the being known as SilverFlash. Twilight sparkle jumped on the opportunity and concentrating she pulled her book out of a satchel tied around her neck, "Say Zecora have you seen this book before? It's missing pages." Zecora looked it over and replied beneath her burlap cowl, "The story is not over but someone you met today knows its conclusion." Zecora walked past Twilight Sparkle with a twinkle in those amber colored eyes.

Twilight Sparkle could not fathom who she had met today that knew why the pages were ripped out of that book. Keeping focus she levitated the book in front of her horn as she traversed the book laden aisles until finally coming upon a filly with a music note marked book page for a cutie mark who was sorting books in a pile. "Hey, Cello, mind looking at this book for me?" Twilight Sparkle asked still concentrating on the book. The young Unicorn rose up and with a fleck of mind power the books dispersed to their proper shelves. "Sure, let's see, "Evil Ponies in History". My! My! I've never seen this book before. Let's get out the catalog." Cello walked thru the aisles with Twilight Sparkle in tow until they reached a desk which had a thick book covered in dust lying on top of it. Cello flipped the pages with her magic powers until she was in the back of the book under "discontinued and rare prints" Without a moment's rest she turned back to Twilight, "That's a rare book and there aren't any copies in stock. I'm sorry Twilight you're going to have to find another copy or find the missing pages." Twilight looked at her skeptically, "How did you know it was missing pages?" Cello laughed softly and the light in the room seemed to darken as she did so and made her tawny coat look dark brown, "I work here and I overheard you talking to the Zecora." Twilight looked dumbfounded as the simplicity in the matter hit her.

"Well I better go; I have a long day ahead of me. Thanks for looking for me." Twilight walked off unsure of what to do. Spike had fallen asleep during her talk with Zecora so she dared not to wake him. "Where did those pages get off to?"


End file.
